


Full envelopes with empty letters

by DeathOfTheSwan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lestrade, Happy Ending, John is a Saint, Letters, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Mycroft, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sherlock is embarassed, Victor Trevor Being An Asshole, Victor is a creep, also sherlock and mycroft are a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfTheSwan/pseuds/DeathOfTheSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never for a second Sherlock said it had been consensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full envelopes with empty letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a letters fic between Sherlock and Victor. I apologize if I have any grammar/ortographic mistakes, as English isn't my native language.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of his characters. It belongs to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Oxford, England

May 27th, 2010

Dear Sherlock,

It's nice to know you moved out and got a flat for your own. I lived with people most of my life, not that I complain. Everyone I lived with (including you in Oxford University) were such funny and kind people to hang out with. It's a pity I don't have any technology at my place, so I'll have to write you manually.

You are missed, you know. I miss having a so clever mind beside my own to talk to; other people don't understand when I talk to them about complicated equations and formulas. I feel like I'm talking to a wall in those times.

Maybe we could arrange some day so I can come visit you, or vice versa.

Best wishes,

Victor

 

  
London, England

May 28th, 2010

Victor,

I thank you for your concern, but given the circumstances and the past events, I'd appreciate if we could stop communicating between each other. I deeply apologize for having to be so cutting, but it's the best for you and me.

I can't cease pondering about what happened between us both back in Oxford University. That's the reason why we can't talk, not now nor ever.

What you did to me was unforgivable and I won't forget it, so please, do me a favor and don't answer this letter.

Sherlock H.

 

  
Oxford, England

May 29th, 2010

My dearest Sherlock,

I can't seem to understand what you mean. I think you and me had a great time back in Oxford, don't you think? Don't you remember that night we first made love? You were my first boy, Sherlock, and I was yours. I loved the way you writhed below me, with shuddering gasps and mewls of pleasure. It was indeed a lovely night.

I was wondering if we could do it again, you understand me. I can arrange to miss a day of work and visit you at your current place. We can see how things go from there.

Answer me as quick as you can, I can't bear not seeing your face.

Very sincerely yours,

Victor

 

  
London, England

June 1st, 2010

Victor,

First of all, I'd like to point that it wasn't consented. You took me a force without asking my permission. It was not, indeed, a pleasure, so stop saying it was good for both of us.

Second, the amount of graphic descriptions in your last letter made me uncomfortable, the reason it took me sending this so long.

You can't just force someone against their will to do something they don't want, more specifically a sexual commitment, and then expect they'll want to do it with you again. I clearly told you that night I did not want to engage in sexual intercourse with you, a thing you didn't listen to, and still you did it.

Finally, to answer your last question, no, you can't come to my house anytime. Anyway, you don't know where I live. I suggest you burn this letter once you read it wholly and forget I once existed.

Sherlock H.

 

  
Oxford, England

June 2nd, 2010

Sherly-boy,

You are being ridiculous. You asked me for it, and so I gave it to you. It's a thing we both wanted to do, to loosen up and have fun. I felt something when we did it. I felt like we were made for each other. Love is strange, don't you think?

Anyways, the offer still stands. Shall I go to your home or you to mine?

Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I know where you live. I found out some days ago, when we were so enthusiastic writing to each other. I'm going to go someday. Be ready!

Yours sincerely,

Victor

 

  
London, England

June 3rd, 2010

Victor,

How could you possibly know where I lived? Believe me when I tell you that if you don't stop writing me soon, I'll call the police. Your letters disturb me.

My flatmate is an ex-soldier, for your information. He'll get you if you so much as get close to our home.

I beg you to stop anytime soon and forget about me.

S.H.

 

  
Oxford, England

June 4th, 2010

Sherlock,

Don't be silly, you already had it coming! I would do anything to stay at your side for just a few moments. What more forever.

Who is that ex-soldier you're talking about? Is he your boyfriend? Sherly-boy, you're only mine and no one else's. I thought we had already discussed it.

Clear that untidy mind of yours and choose me for real. I'm waiting for your answer!

Yours forever,

Victor

P.S.: I know where you live and where you are and what you do every single moment of the day. I'm watching you!

 

 

Oxford, England

June 7th, 2010

Dear Sherlock,

Why didn't you answer to my last letter? I'm getting curious what made your mind change and not write back. Talk to me soon!

Love you,

Victor

 

  
Oxford, England

June 9th, 2010

Sherlock,

I'm starting to get worried. What did that ex-soldier do to you? He must be the cause you're not writing me back. I'm going to leave him out of the way so we can find our own way together.

I'm eager to hear of you.

Victor

 

  
Oxford, England

June 11th, 2010

Enough with the games Sherly, I need to hear you alive.

Oh, by the way, my phone is working again. Expect to receive lots of calls!

Victor

 

  
The moment Sherlock finished reading that last letter, the line phone rang. He froze in place.

"I'm going to answer--"

"No, John."

John looked at Sherlock with concern in his eyes. Then he realized.

"What do you want to do about it? About him?"

"I want him to leave me alone. I can't stand it."

John understood. Then he went to the table, sat by it, and started writing a letter which he would later send.

 

  
London, England

June 12th, 2010

Mr. Trevor,

My name is Dr. John Hamish Watson, Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, three years in Afghanistan, a veteran of Kandahar, Helmand, and Bart's Hospital. I'm currently Sherlock's flatmate.

I recently found out about the letters you two have been writing to each other. I want you to give up trying to contact Sherlock as soon as posible, if sooner better. He doesn't want you to look for him or after him. He himself told me that.

Please, stop obsessing over him, as he doesn't want to have any kind of contact with you.

Dr. Watson

 

  
The moment he finished writing the letter, the phone stopped ringing. He looked at Sherlock and Sherlock looked at him back. Then they both heard a text message alarm.

Sherlock took out his phone with a trembling hand, and John encouraged him to read it to him.

**You can't hide from me forever, Sherly. I'm watching you right now. By the way, tell your obsessed flatmate to give up trying to stop me. I'm reading the letter he's just finished writing. -VT**

They both looked terrified at each other. At the speed of light, John took out his own cellphone and called Lestrade.

Sherlock sat in his usual chair with a great effort not to collapse from shaking so much. He sent a message to a familiar number.

**The shark is out -SH**

**We'll catch it -MH**

It only took two minutes for the police team to show up at their door and surround the flat. Someone knocked the door.

John gave Sherlock a trusting gaze and they both descended the stairs to the hall.

"Who is there?" Sherlock asked.

"Don't worry, Sherlock, it's me." Lestrade answered at the other side of the door.

The Detective and the ex-soldier breathed relieved and opened the door to meet both Lestrade and Mycroft at the door.

"May we go in?" asked Lestrade.

"Yes, please." answered John.

Sherlock for once in his life looked relieved to see his older brother, and against all odds, hugged him in a loose embrace. Mycroft was surprised but hugged him back. Then they both parted.

"Don't mention it." said Sherlock.

"Never in a million years."

John smiled and let the team in.

He showed them the letters, much to Sherlock's embarassment at everyone finding out what Trevor had done to him in Oxford. Sherlock stood awkwardly there, looking at the floor, while everyone read the letters. Anderson and Donovan looked at Sherlock with concern, for once in their lives pitying the younger Holmes. John reassured Sherlock linking their fingers together.

The team found cameras installed all over the room and the flat. John was astonished. Sherlock was terrified.

Then another text was sent to Sherlock's cellphone.

Everyone froze in place.

Sherlock took out his phone from his pocket and passed it to John, not finding the courage to read the text message. John opened the message, and with an encouraging nod from Sherlock, he read it out loud.

**Don't think your group of friends can get me away from you, Sherly. I'm everywhere and no where at the same time. -VT**

He had just finished reading the message when they all heard someone running. Running over the house.

"Everyone to the roof! Now!" commanded Lestrade, and his team and Mycroft's ran up the stairs to the next floor.

There, they found the man running down the stairs and freezing in his tracks. He was holding a hunting knife.

"Put the knife down." ordered Lestrade, down the barrel of his gun.

Victor dropped the knife to the floor and put his hands on his head, with an exasperated stare. Lestrade hancuffed him and everyone got him downstairs.

"You are under arrest for non-consensual sexual acts and harassment." said Lestrade to Victor.

Sherlock wanted to throw up at finding out that Victor had been spying them for a long time. When said man crossed the room hancuffed, he gave John a raging glare. He had came to the house to kill him and kidnap Sherlock afterwards.

 

They took Victor to preventive prison. Later, he was judged for rape and harassment, and he couldn't call a lawyer. He declared himself innocent, allegating it had been a totally consensual act.

They called Sherlock to the podium as the victim. He declared all the things Victor had done to him, receiving a hating glare from the accused man.

Victor Trevor was declared guilty and sentenced to 5 years in prison. He still allegates innocence.

 

 

Everything went back to normal on 221B. John and Sherlock continued with their usual activities. The Work was still a good distraction for Sherlock. It helped him forget the events ocurred.

Sherlock and John were a couple. Not that anyone said anything about it, of course. To Sherlock, John was the most important person in his life. They went through good and bad times, and it was perfect.


End file.
